Aaron (Comic Series)
Aaron is a character first encountered in Issue 67 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, formally working as a recruiter. He worked with Eric, who was his work partner and boyfriend.Issue 70, page 25, Letter Hacks. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Aaron's life before or as the outbreak began, besides Aaron being homosexual, and he may have been in a relationship with Eric before the outbreak occurred. It is also possible if Aaron lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them As one of Douglas' most trusted allies, Aaron's job was to be one of two recruiters for Alexandria (along with Eric). Aaron would search for new survivors and he would watch them to see how they acted around others. Once he had watched them to get enough information about them, he would approach the survivors with no weapons and see if they would join the Alexandria Safe-Zone; if there was any attempt made at his life, Eric (who was listening in remotely) would come and kill them.Issue 70, page 9. Those who accepted Aaron's offer would travel with him back to Alexandria and meet Douglas who would ultimately decide if they could stay in the Safe-Zone. While he was out recruiting, Aaron spotted Rick Grimes' group as they were traveling towards Washington and decided to see if they were worthy of joining the Safe-Zone. Impressed with what he saw, he later approached the group, surprising both Rick and Abraham Ford. Afraid of an attack, Rick punched Aaron, knocking him out, and ties Aaron up. After regaining consciousness, Aaron invites the survivors to "audition for membership" into the Safe-Zone.Issue 68. Rick was suspicious of Aaron's calm and friendly behavior (mainly because of his encounter with The Governor); Michonne herself supports Aaron's claims, saying he's nothing like the The Governor. It's only when Aaron helps save the group from some zombies do they decide to journey towards Alexandria. On the way there, he notices a flare was sent up, signaling that the supply runners who were sent out need help. He leads Rick and the survivors to the city and saves Heath and Scott. Too Far Gone Aaron and Eric continue with their recruiting missions, this time using the horses from the Greene Farm. One night, Eric is stabbed by a woman who steals their horse, they rush back to the safe-zone and decide to stop recruiting people, as it is too dangerous. No Way Out A herd of roamers are seen approaching the Safe-Zone walls and eventually break through. Aaron and Eric are shown hiding in their house, not really knowing what to do. When Aaron sees Michonne and Rick fighting and killing the zombies with all their strength, he is unable to watch them fight alone. He and a reluctant Eric, get over their fears and join the fight to help the group eventually win their battle. We Find Ourselves During the aftermath, Aaron becomes one of Rick's closest friends and informs him about the immediate area being picked clean of supplies. This leads to Rick taking Aaron and a larger group further out to map out the surrounding area. A Larger World When Paul is captured and held inside the infirmary, Aaron advises Rick that he shouldn't keep Paul kept hostage. He reminds Rick that when he offered Rick and his group to join, it turned out to be genuine and that the same could be true with Paul. Something To Fear Aaron is not seen participating in the initial conflict with the Saviors, however he is seen helping to load guns with what little ammunition the Safe-Zone had in stock. Later, when Eric tries to convince Aaron they should leave and fend for themselves, Aaron insists that Rick knows what he's doing and that they should be patient. March To War Weeks later, he goes with Paul to scout one of the Savior outposts. They both discover that the outpost is empty and realize that the Saviors who occupied it had gone to Alexandria. The duo regroup with Ezekiel and a bus full of The Kingdom survivors and drive towards Alexandria. Once arriving, Paul subdues Negan while Shiva mauls some Saviors and Aaron shoots at them with some Kingdom survivors, but, Negan manages to escape. All Out War - Part One Aaron is one of many volunteers to travel with Rick to The Sanctuary. He witness the confrontation and takes part in the shootout. He later is seen talking with both Eric and Heath about Holly, saying that "what's happening to her right now... is what we're fighting against." Eric wryly remarks that he's always the optimist; Aaron responds that it'll be worth it when they can get back to "just worrying about the dead coming after us." Aaron is soon selected to be a member of Rick's strike team. He, alongside many others, attack one of The Savior outposts in D.C. As soon as the strike team starts charging The Savior forces, Eric is shot through the head. This momentarily phases Aaron and Rick tells him to stay put and watch for any Savior flanks. Aaron, however, rejoins the battle moments later and helps the strike team destroy The Savior outpost. After burning bodies, Aaron is seen holding Eric's arm, sorrowfully grieving for his fallen lover. Rick sees this and asks Aaron if he is ok, he responds by telling Rick he won't be okay until "every last one of those motherfuckers is dead." After arriving back at Alexandria, Aaron finds himself alone in his house. He is soon approached by Heath, who asks him how he is feeling. Aaron tells him that this is first time in ages that he has been in his house without Eric and jokes that they were always the "last two gay men on Earth". Heath tells him that he knows how he is feeling and Aaron hugs him in response. Aaron survives the battle and destruction of the Alexandria Safe Zone by Negan and the Saviors. He is later seen attending the funerals for the fallen of Alexandria, and leaves with the group for the Hilltop after the destruction of Alexandria. All Out War - Part Two Aaron moves to Hillop along with the other survivors and participates in the Battle of Hilltop, he is seen partaking in the defense and fights alongside Rick and Nicholas. However, Negan and Dwight come from behind Aaron and Rick as Dwight shoots a bolt into Rick's abdomen, while Aaron witnesses in horror and comes to Rick's aid. In the aftermath of the first battle, along with Paul, Michonne, and Ezekiel, creates a team to cover Rick while he negotiates with Negan. Within the negotiation, Negan recognizes his faults and considers joining with Rick, only to have his neck slashed by Rick himself. The battle then resumes with Aaron and the others on the team combating the Saviors, later ended by Dwight acquiring Lucille and ordering them to stand down. Negan is saved and cared for, but instead of being executed, he is taken prisoner for life while the Saviors and others in Negan's community joins the Hilltop Colony. A New Beginning With winning the war, imprisoning Negan for life, and assimilating the Saviors; the communities thrive and are larger than ever. Within the following two years, the Alexandria Safe-Zone is rebuilt and the people of the Hilltop Colony spread out once again to the Kingdom and Safe-Zone. Aaron joins the Herd-Crew team led by Eugene Porter alongside Paul Monroe, Rosita Espinosa, and Heath. The crew is devised to deviate the roamer herds into uninhabitable areas away from the Hilltop Colony, the Kingdom, and the Alexandria Safe-Zone. On regular duty, Eugene strategizes the deviations and organizes Paul, Rosita, Heath, and himself to keep the zombies in formation, while Aaron leads the herd towards him by blowing a ram's horn. Using his carriage, Aaron leads the zombies further away from the communities. During one of their missions, they accidentally lead a herd into a group of survivors, accidentally killing one of them. They rescue the group led by a woman, named Magna, and take her and the group back to the Safe-Zone. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aaron has killed: *Multiple unnamed Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Eric Eric is Aaron's boyfriend and as such, they fiercely protect each other. It is not clear if Aaron and Eric knew each other before the apocalypse or if they met post-apocalypse, but, it is known that by the time they reached Alexandria they were a couple. Regardless, Eric and Aaron's loving relationship is shown as a sign of bravery and strength among the many other survivors they have come to know. When Eric and Aaron attempted to recruit a lone female survivor, she betrayed them and injured Eric which would go onto secure the communities awareness of their relationship. Eric survived the attack and the incident prompted that he and Aaron retire from recruiting, believing it to be too dangerous and that the community was full enough as is. Eric loyally follows Aaron's decisions and concerns, and vice verse as both go onto to become stronger warriors under Rick's leadership. Aaron is devastated by Eric's death, but, it appears to fuel his drive to fight the Saviors, as shown by his will to kill all of them in Issue 119. Heath Heath and Aaron appear to share a good relationship often working and getting along with each other. Their friendship was shown in Issue 119 when Heath checked on Aaron to see how he was taking Eric's death, he gave him a hug and expressed that he was sorry for his loss. Rick Grimes After watching over Rick's group for an unknown amount of time, Aaron approached the group in hopes of recruiting them as new citizens for the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick was initially and understandably skeptical of Aaron at first, concerned that he may be part of another Woodbury type group or someone who is generally deceiving. Aaron believed in Rick's decisions and trusted he would not harm him after having his fears put at ease upon seeing the safe-zone. After coming back to the safe-zone, the group settled in and time passed before the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Aaron and Eric were two of the more prominent citizens who would go onto begin following Rick's new order as they were shown to be stronger and more well equipped in a fight. To this day, both Aaron and Eric are becoming stronger allies alongside Rick and his group of survivors. Douglas Monroe Aaron was very loyal to Douglas and was appointed by him to be the community scout along with Eric. After the unfortunate incident when Eric was stabbed by a potential newcomer, Aaron confronted Douglas about retiring from his position to become more intricate within the community. Initially appalled at this change of heart, Douglas came to embrace Aaron's decision and felt bad for the pain he had indirectly caused by giving them the job in the first place. Abraham Ford Abraham was the first of Rick's group to acknowledge trust Aaron. After reaching and settling into Alexandria, the two seemed to work and get along well. Aaron was also seen grieving at Abraham's funeral. Maggie Greene Aaron and Maggie appear to have a good relationship. Maggie trusted Aaron and Eric with Buttons and the other horse, showing Maggie trusts him. When Buttons was stolen, Aaron apologized to her and Maggie was quick to forgive him and asked how Eric was doing, after he was stabbed by the thief. Appearances Trivia *Aaron is one of the known original survivors of the community group led by Douglas, along with Heath and Olivia. *Aaron has hemophobia, which is the fear of blood, as revealed in Issue 79. *Aaron was the first Alexandria Safe-Zone survivor to be introduced. **He is also the longest surviving Alexandria Safe-Zone survivor. *Aaron, Tavia, Eric, and Jesus all have similar roles as recruiters for their respective communities. * Robert Kirkman hinted on a Talking Dead special in November 2014 that the second half of season 5, "will contain a very prominent gay character from the comics", likely meaning Aaron. Ross Marquand was later confirmed in January 2015 by TVLine to be playing the character. References es:Aaron_(cómic) ru:Аарон (комикс) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Alive